Untitled
by Quill pencil
Summary: When a military brat is determind to make this year count. Will she break hearts or plant roots?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Roxanne, Roxy for short, and that's what I am, short. I'm a 5 2' blonde haired blue-eyed petite junior that just transferred to degrassi community high school. I'm not particularly excited, because I'm used to moving. Having a dad in the military is kind of a bummer because every time I make a friend I move. No time to get romantically involved. But here, in Canada, will be different. I will make a name for myself I will get noticed and when I move I will be missed. This is my story.

Day 1

Not only did I spend a ton of money on a new wardrobe for my 'new start' but I Loved all my new clothes, that's right, lov-ed. Past tense and by that I mean that the wonderful castle they call degrassi has uniforms. At my last school (a private all-girls school) my dad got the principle to lift the whole 'school girl' uniform. I had no way to express myself through those clothes. Hemp pleated plaid was not the message I wanted to send off.

"Rox! Time to get goin' I gotta go to work!"

"Coming Daddy dearest! I'll be down after I finish hanging myself from my fan on these khaki pants!"

"Can you hurry up, Rox? Not the perfect time to be late!"

I met him at the bottom of the stairs with my hands in my pockets and an artificial smile on my face.

"Good morning sunshine, here's your lunch"

"Dad, no one takes lunches to school anymore, can I have some money to go out for lunch?"

My dad handed me a crisp fifty, when I gave him a questioning look he said, " I'm working a double shift, won't be home until late. Can you go grocery shopping for me?"

"Okay, but don't work yourself too hard this time daddy. You know what happened last time."

"I know, I have it under control, you don't need to worry about your old man anymore."

And so I gave him a peck on the cheek and headed out. My uniform was on the fence between appropriate and breaking the dress code, and I didn't know if they would let me wear it. I did some tweaking here and there but now I would actually wear this on the weekends. Or not. I was wearing a red tank top with a long, one size too big degrassi jacket, buttoned on the middle synched in the waist by a thin red belt. The only thing I would change was the pant. I was wearing cargo pant capris they were khaki but not the pants Degrassi had in mind, with my red flats and hair in loose bohemian curls. I was a showstopper.

I arrived in my red convertible bug and I felt amazing, that is before I saw everyone sitting outside the steps. Everyone looked like they stepped out of GQ and into everyday modern high school. The girls all looked like they had a personal stylist and the guys looked good enough to eat. I re-applied my lip-gloss and held my head as high as I could get it and sashayed into the beginning of my most memorable year yet.

Locker number J199. J? What is J? Where is J?

"OOOFF!" All the air in my lunges rushed out.

I was to busy looking down at my schedule to notice I was weaving in and out of my lane in the hallway. So of course I ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry," I said as I was separating our things into neat piles. I stopped when I saw my favorite issue of 'The Goon', " this is my favorite issue much better then the privy-."

I stopped when I looked into the questioning glance of the first GQ model I met that day. And I wasn't disappointed.

"Hi, my name is Roxanne, Roxy for short."

"Eli." He said answering my unspoken question.

"Sorry about before I was just spacing trying to find my locker…." I said while lifting my slip of paper with my locker information on it.

He slyly slipped it out of my hands and lifted one side of his mouth in the cutest half smile I have ever seen.

"Right next to mine. Follow me."

I trailed behind him looking at his red collared shirt and khaki pants. His shoulders were broad and muscular. He had the most perfect dark brown shaggy sex hair I had seen.

"I was gonna have my girlfriend move into it. But I guess ill have to wait."

My disappointment was written all over my face, and he could tell.

"Where's your first class?"

" Biology room 217?"

"I'll walk you there."

"Thanks." I blushed and gave him a shy smile.

He wasn't the tallest person that I've met, but I still had to look up in order to meet his mysterious green eyes. Which were now filled with humor.

"What?" I asked.

" Your pretty cool."

"Thanks.' I said again, blushing in the process.

"You say that a lot."

I haven't been here for an hour and I think I'm in love.

So when I walked into my first class on the first day at my new school. I was late, which automatically gave everyone the right to turn around and look at me while I entered Mr. Sheeleys class. They were all getting ready to do a Lab where we're gonna test algae for ecoli. Did I forget to mention, I'm a humongous nerd? So when the teacher announced me and set me down at my lab station with my very own pair of goggles, gloves, and apron. I finally looked up at my lab partner.

He was a tall, tan, muscular, dark haired, GOD. He had a smile as white as snow and eyes that twinkled like stars. His black hair was gelled up in the front giving him the perfect look.

"Hey, I'm Drew Torres, you must be new here. Well, duh, your new."

"I'm Roxy. And it's okay I babble a lot of the time too." I gave him a re-assuring smile that he accepted immediately.

"So, I have to be honest by saying, I don't know how to day any of this stuff, and will probably never learn."

"It's ok, I did this same section at my last school."

"Cool." He chuckled nervously. Awkward.

I wanted to see Eli again; he was nice and had a dark side. I loved it. I walked to my locker to find a pale short curly haired girl standing in front of Elis locker. She looked a little upset. So this is the Girlfriend. I thought menacingly.

"Hello." I started.

"Good afternoon." The girl said.

"I'm Roxy."

" My name is Clare, it's a pleasure, Roxy." Literated little girl, isn't she?

Our conversation stopped when Eli met Clare at his locker.

"Clare, I don't want to this now, or here." He complained.

"When are we going to talk about this Eli?"

" When you finally see it's never gonna happen, and we can have a discussion based on facts and not faith."

They're fighting about religion, as far as I can tell. He's an atheist. She's a….. Christian? She has a cross necklace and a purity ring, and she was wearing conservative clothing, even with the uniforms.

"See you in English?" She asked timidly.

"Whatever."

She bit her lip and looked at him, seeming to have an unspoken conversation. He sighed and opened his locker, which was cluttered slightly.

"Where's room 119?" I asked.

"I'm going there too, we can walk there together."

I tried not to seem to excited when I agreed, but I was still trying to hide the enthusiasm in my face. Unfortunately Math was not my best subject.

"Was that your girlfriend back there?" I asked, in order to get more information about his relationship status.

"Yeah, she's been bugging me lately about my beliefs." He scoffed

"I don't really think of that kind of stuff."

"That's how I wish she was, I mean, I accepted the purity ring and going to church every Sunday thing. But she needs to give me my space." He seemed really annoyed.

"It really does bug you, I mean, the whole purity ring thing." I stared deeper into his eyes, which seemed to be holding his soul on display for me to see.

He shrugged," It's what she wants, and who am I to choose what she believes in?"

"You mean like what she's doing to you?" I asked almost confused.

"Yeah, I guess." He seemed kind of bummed out, but I let it go.

" Do you know any good places to eat around here?" As if on que my stomach growled signaling that it was almost my time to eat.

"Yeah there's this Café called 'The Dot' it's kinda like the place to be around here."

"Great, Do you know the address?" I asked, hopefully he wouldn't and have to show me, this Friday night, alone, and then guide me there with his lips-

"I'll show you at lunch, I don't feel like dealing with Clare." Yes, that's 1 for Roxy 0 for Clare.

"Than-I mean Cool." Wow, I do say thanks a lot.

The class seemed to roll on forever, unless I was looking at Eli, or out the window. Linear functions were interesting, but I already knew how to solve them, so I wasn't loosing anything by dozing off.

"Ready to go Roxy?" God damn, I loved it when he said my name.

"Yeah, let me get my coat…Do you wanna drive or shall I?"

"Mortys having a slight problem with his carburetor, so if you wouldn't mind…"

"No problem, Galaxiattacks fairly new, so we shouldn't have any problems."

"Galaxiattack?"

"She's a disepticon."

"Ahh, I see." We both grinned at each other before leaving to eat lunch together.

"No, there is no way that you have every issue of The Goon. That is my favorite comic!" Said Eli Disbelieving.

"It's true, I have every single one. Even down the last editor's copy. I'm a solid Goonatonian." I said while chuckling.

"You have got to let me see them sometime." Eli said," You know, with my friend Adam." He added awkwardly.

"Anytime, I have this weekend open, my dad has PT and wont be back until Wednesday." I informed, a little hopeful that he'll take me up on the offer.

"Great." Eli said.

"Yeah, great." I couldn't contain my smile from the arrangement we had just made.

"Hey, listen, we better get back to school, my next class starts in 10 minuets." Eli hinted, while changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah, me too. I have English next." I said.

"Really? With who?" Eli asked. He looked hopeful, but it was probably just my imagination.

"Uhmmm, Mrs. Peters." I answered, hopeful we had the same class.

"Oh, you're taking the college level class, as a junior. Impressive." He said while standing up with another famous smirk.

" Yeah I guess. I wish I could take the normal one though; I hate being the wiz kid all the time. It's only because I moved that I know more. Not because of some supernatural ability, you know?" I asked

" I don't know, but I guess so." He said, and we shared a laugh.

We exited the doors to The Dot, and entered my little car, returning to the school of drama.

As I walked into my next class, I saw a familiar face.

" Holly J?" I yelled excited.

" I said I would review the yearbook aft—Roxanne? Oh my God, what the hell are you doing here?"

"My dad got transferred, again. I didn't realize you went here!" I was so happy and confused. I felt like throwing up rainbows.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot the whole military thing. Must be a pain, huh."

"Yeah, kinda, but the worst part is—" I was interrupted by the teacher. " Dot, after school?" I asked Holly J.

"You have this town memorized already? Okay sure, but we better make it tomorrow, I have to read some article in the new yearbook layout and-ugh."

She rolled her eyes, and took her seat to the right of me and up two seats, next to a dark brown curly haired girl, who I recognized, but couldn't pinpoint her in my memory.

Me and Holly J met at a internship with a magazine a few years back, we both shared the same love for writing and clothes, of course Holly J was looking for another little something to put on her college application, but I, was seriously interested in the art of fashion.

The whole time I couldn't help but stare at Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome sitting in front of me. He looked Indian, it was unique, and I like that. I waited until the last 10 minuets of class, which was our 'free time' to talk to him, and introduce myself.

"Excuse me?" I said.

He turned around when I tapped on his shoulder lightly. At first he seemed kind of tired and sad, but then he put on a fake smile and said his hellos.

We only talked for the next 7 or 8 minuets, but I could tell he was carrying s lot of extra baggage, not attractive.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly, I met some grade tens who seemed really interested in me. Weird. And I kept getting glances and side smiles from Elijah Goldsworthy. And, yeah, maybe I looked him up on the school computer and happened to read all of his 'achievements', which, there weren't very many. He took shop his freshman year, and he accels in English, even though most of his poems and stories all include a dark underlying topic. I was still very interested in winning him over.

The last bell rang, and I left school slowly, wanting to see Eli at his locker before I went home for the day. I herd him talking to his girlfriend again.

"But, Eli, when we have kids, how are we going to raise them? Christian or atheist? Are we going to stress the importants of school or music? I don't understand how our future will look together. But I do want a future together." The girlfriend said.

"Well Clare, as long as you're deciding my future for me. I'm gonna start living in the now. I can't be with someone who cant focus on today, and only thinks about our differences. I need someone more like…. like…. like Roxy." He sounded strained, but like he knew what he was going to say, when he said he wanted someone like me, he sounded almost as surprised as I felt. I herd Clare gasp and sniffle.

"If that is what you want. Who am I to stand in the way or your happiness? Go, and be with the girl you met this morning. I'll be waiting here when you see you don't know her at all. I'll be here. I will. I promise." She started sobbing quietly and backed away and started walking the other way. Maybe if I come down the longer side of the hall, he wont think I was spying on him, but just when I turned the corner putting the smile back on my face, I herd him punch the lockers as he yelled.

"GOD!"

"Hey stranger." I said timidly, making my way toward him.

He took deep breathes in and out of his nose, but he acted calm when he saw me." Oh, he-hey, Roxy."

I was excited because I thought he was gonna ask me out almost immediately, but when he turned around with his hands behind his head, I knew he was livid, and wasn't in the mood for romance. I grabbed my books and walked outside to see Eli in a black hearse with skulls all over it, drive away in record time.

I quickly got into Galaxiattack and went to the grocery store.

_\

"Home sweet home" I said while putting my keys in the bowl by the door and carrying the groceries inside. I shut the door behind me and started to put everything away. When I put the last soup can away, I looked over at the time. Eight forty-seven. Oh joy, dad still isn't home. I decided to text one of my newly made friends today.

Hey Jenna Its Roxy

_Hey Rox! Wats up gurl?_

**Oh nothing, just waiting for my dad to get home.**

_Dos he always wrk l8?_

Yupp, and he's never home on weekends, usually:/ R u thinking wut im thinking! :D Haha, no, what are you thinking? PAR-TAY!

**Ohhhh yeeeahhh ;)**

So me and Jenna started planning the most epic party degrassi has ever seen. When my dad got home it was almost ten and I was done with all of my homework, including French.

"Hey dad, can I have some new friends over this weekend while you're at PT?" I asked sweetly.

"How many?" Damn. I was hoping he wouldn't ask that.

"Oh, I don't know. I just thought it would be a good way for me to actually make some friends this time." I pulled out the military card. Daddy could never say no to my puppy dogface.

"Oh, uh, sure thing sweet heart. I'll just give you the credit card. But I wan the whole place clean when I get back. And no more than 200 on food. I expect only 200 to be spent. 200 only okay. 200. Do you understand, or do I have to say it a couple more times?" My dad said, holding back a chuckle.

"Wait so 300?' I said.

"Night Roxanne."

"Goodnight dad." I went upstairs opened my laptop to a picture of Eli, "Good night, Elijah." And went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. But the butterflies in my stomach in anticipation of what I thought he was going to do, was suspenseful and thrilling. He knew how to treat me, and keep me interested."I need to talk to you." He said. It made me shake with delight."I'm listening." I retorted, trying to sound cool and collected. And failing."I like you." He said. "But, Clare meant too much to me, to just forget about her after two days."I gulped." I see.""So, if I wanted you and me to be Exclusive. You would have to wait for me." He reasoned."I don't think I can wait. I want you." I cannot believe I just said that. But he suddenly pulled away from my ear and looked at me one eyebrow raised in the air, and a slight smile tugging his mouth." Oh god." I said. As I pulled him into me and started kissing him with everything I had.I had both my hands clenched in his hair, and when I straddled him to get a better angle, I could tell all his defenses dropped. He put his hands on my hips, and I smiled when he started kissing me back. He pushed me down on my bed, and he wasn't there anymore."Did you not hear what I just told you?" He said, flustered and slightly angry."I couldn't help it. But no one told you to kiss me back." I retorted."You weren't rousing me by sitting in my lap?" He asked."Well by the looks of what's going on now. I'd say you are sure as hell not 'roused'." I shook his head and smiled. "You're not afraid of me?" He asked."I'm afraid of the feeling I get when I kiss you. That scares the hell out of me." I answered honestly. "And it's not a bad feeling, might I add."He chuckled and took strides toward me, picked me up, and kissed me long on the mouth. This boy is walked back down to the party only to find what looks like an orgy, a bar, and a fight club, rolled into one. Everyone was making out, there were three kegs flung all over the place, and tons on catty girl fights and gruesome guys duping it out, in my living room."YO!" I yelled. "Cut the track Sav!" I yelled music stopped busting my head apart, and everyone turned to look at Eli and me. "If you've had alcohol. Get out, and I'll let you take the kegs. If you feel like having sex, get off my furniture, and I will rent you a room. And if you want to fight, I know a military camp looking for boys to go over seas to shoot them some terrorists. If you're just here to dance and talk with friends, Stay, have fun." I finished my short speech by walking down the stairs while giving a hand motion that meant 'play the music/ carry on' So the music came back on, but not as loud as before. And as people started leaving in groups carrying kegs, and looking hot and bothered, the party started up again, and this time it was better than the night went on, more and more people left, Sav had packed up his things and I walked him out the door."So, Rox, I was thinking we could catch a movie sometime?" He asked, looking way down to see me."Oh, yeah, sure, text me." I said. And, hey, you can't blame me. Eli said we weren't exclusive. And maybe it would make him jealous. Hopefully. And Sav was hot. I mean, he's 6 foot somethin'. Can you blame me?He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek and smiled." See you tomorrow? In class?""Yeah."I replied, we repeated our goodbyes and he left. I walked back over to Eli, Adam, and the 'Posse'"Are you and Sav...Together?" Asked Holly J."Oh, uhm. He asked me to a movie?" I said."Cool, when, if you don't mind me asking." Holly J asked."Holly J, if you like him, I can back off. I like this other guy." I said while feeling Eli's gaze on my J took a breath and said," No, we used to have something, it's over, I ended it.""Okay. I don't want anything to get awkward." I smiled and turned around to talk to Fiona, who was talking to Adam, who was standing next to Eli, who was talking to Anya, but was looking at me. He smiled at either me, or what Anya was talking about.I let out a tired, happy sigh, and started cleaning up. I picked up Dixie cups, and pizza boxes, soda cans and beer bottles. Then I started looking through the rooms to make sure I didn't have any unwanted visitors. I walked into the third room and then..."What the hell?" I yelled.I started swatting at a naked tan butt, over top of a short Indian girl, who was now covering up and blushing."Oh, hey Roxy..." Said Drew."Nice to meet you." Said the Indian girl. "I'm Alli Bahndari.""Sav's little sis?" I said."The one and only."I bent over and picked up what looked like a t-shirt off the floor and threw it to Alli."I want to see you two downstairs in 3 minuets. And you better believe that I'll be keeping count."What was fuuny, was that they both yes ma'amed me and started changing as I left to check the other rooms, coming up empty handed. I started walking down the stairs when Alli and Drew stopped at the top platform, barely able to meet my eyes."Oh, hey you two, nice to see you." I said. Then I turned around and faced everyone else."These two were just having sex in my guest bedroom. And I caught them in the middle."My words were accompanied by chuckles and laughter, and the swift retreat of the lovebirds through the main door. I finished Strutting down my fantastically new stairwell to my group of guests gawking at me with amazement. "No one has ever made little Bahndari back down like you just did." Said Anya. "And I've known her for years." I laughed then stated, "I guess I got that touch that makes trashy girls wither at my feet."" I had no idea you were so manipulative, I have to say, you wear it well." Said My Eli. Whoa. Did I just say MY Eli...No, I couldn't have. But I did. Wow. I really am falling for the mysterious dark, charming, handsome protaganist. Cool. I feel like a fairy tale character, but I don't know which one. Am I the Princess that gets the guy or the old hag that ruins the princes life, ultimately driving into the arms of another, more affectionate lady of love. Well, I think I just foreshadowed." Well, thank you, Goldsworthy, I was taught by the best." I challenged." And that you were." He said taking my bait. And as if right on cue, everyone gagged and laughed while Holly J Made her self present once again."Whoa, flirt-fest isle 4!" She said right at that moment, I wasn't the 'new girl' or the daughter of the army guy. I was Roxy. I was someone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Holly J, Anya, and Fiona ended up staying the night, and at the moment we were making a breakfast that would be so glorious it would put Rachel Ray to shame. The sleepover went as expected gossip, boy drama, and stories rewarded with giggles and "Oh my gods" filled the night and lit my eyes up knowing I had girls that I can share stuff with like this."AHHH! Haha Haha!" Yelled Anya as Fiona and Holly J ganged up on her with the whipped cream we were gonna use for our pancakes."Guys! I was gonna eat that!" I girls stopped mid food fight and looked at me. We all stood there for a good 30 seconds before they all attacked me with merciless giggles and whipped topping."Where's your shower foxy?" said Holly J. Foxy Roxy was the nick-name my mom gave me when I was little and Holly J still calls me this out of habit. And I don't mind."Who cares?" She turned from Holly J to me." Where's your closet?" Said Fiona, And she earned more chuckles and shoulder swat as we all ran upstairs to my room to enjoy a little game of dress their way out I got hugs and laughs and Fiona invited me to go shopping with her in Paris for next week, so I take it she liked what she saw in my huge wardrobe. And after I bid them a farewell I ran back up the stairs to make a few calls and check my texts.4 NEW TEXT MESSAGESFirst I called the maids number my dad gave me to pick up the food fight demolition zone, she'll be here close to three, so now to find out what to do today. I checked the first : Hope your party was fun, ill be home early tomorrow : It was picture perfect dad, thanks! And I can't wait to see you too!I checked the next : Tonight 8:30 cinema in town and coffee at the dot? :)Me: Ill be there, as long as I can get the large popcorn... ;)Sav: I'll even get you the large soda too. :)Me: What a man! The next one turned out to be from Alli asking me not to tell Sav about Drew, and telling me how much he liked me. And the last one was from G: Lunch today?Me: Where and when? Eli G: Little miss steaks. It's a few blocks away from The Dot. See you there in a half hour?Me: It's a man. Two dates in one day. I'm really popular here in Toronto. I wonder how They'd react if they knew I was seeing both of them today. But there's no time to think of that, I gotta get ready, a half hour isn't enough time. I went on the balcony and it was warm but a little windy. Almost perfect for a date day. I headed to my closet to find a show-stopping outfit. I honestly was having a hard time here. I decided on going a little darker, and appeal to Eli. I put on some black washed strait legged jeans, almost skinny jeans with diamond studded pockets, a sexy black laced bra, A loose pink Floyd crop top which was off the shoulder, some medium hoop earrings and dark, Smokey makeup with a red lip. I let my hair down and it was really loose curls, so I put it up in a loose pony tail and grabbed my small red leather shoulder bag and but on my red leather ballet flats and headed out the the time I found Eli's hearse in front of a quaint little steak house I was right on time for the date. I did a quick makeup check, and headed d cor wasn't anything out of the ordinary for a country restaurant, booths, cowgirl waitresses, and older couples eating their usuals. Except for the mysterious crooked smiled man sitting in the booth farthest from the entrance, in the watched me the whole time I walked toward him, so I thought, 'hell Rox, give him something to look at', and that's when I started my sexy strut I've done oh so many times before in my life. His smile faded and his mouth opened a bit. I swear, boys couldn't help but drool at the sight of me swaying my hips with a seductive pout. It was a gift. A trick of the trade. I learned a lot going from city to city, and county to country, and I planned to put it all to good use."You know." I started, "It's not polite to stare." I said."You know." He started." It's not nice to provoke me into staring.""Why, I don't know what you mean." I said innocently placing my hand on my chest."Sit down, I got you a lemonade," He said"Awe, how sweet." I said, mockingly."So when is your dad supposed to be back? He asked."He texted me sometime last night saying sometime tomorrow morning, which means the day AFTER that." I said wanting him to change the subject."Wait, you're gonna be alone tonight?" He asked, shocked."Yep.' I said nonchalant. I'm alone most of the time. I guess he doesn't know that yet."Do you need to stay with me?" He asked. The suggestion newly left his lips before he realized what it must sound he doesn't know is I am about as manipulative as any girl out there, so why not push him to the edge and back again?"I'll be over at around 10:30, if that's okay with you?" I opened."Oh, uh, you...okay. Yeah. That shouldn't be a problem." He spent the rest of our lunch talking about my travels, music, food, and college. All I knew is that I knew nothing. He seemed clueless about his future as well, so I guess we have that in common. But he had a direction he was gonna take and run with. I didn't even know what direction I was going."That was fantastic!" I said as we walked out."Glad I could introduce you to one of the few places there are to eat around here." He said."It was only that good because I was with good company, ya know." I said humor that twinkled in his eyes left. All that was there now was a foggy lust, and passion I've never seen aimed toward me like that before. But I knew the look, cause im pretty sure I was giving him the same one right this second."I like you, Roxanne." He said, reaching for my hands. Our fingers entwined."I like you too, Elijah." I said. He smirked and leaned toward me. Not caring about anything going on around us. Just the fact that we were here. Now. And that we liked each other. A lot. That was the last thing I could think about when our lips connected with fervor. Then suddenly, too soon, a voice so filled with pain filled Eli's ears, ruining the moment and mine."ELI?" Even facing away from her, I knew who the saint was. dropped my hand immediately and went pale as a sheet; face unreadable, stiff as a board."Clare...Clare...I... We broke up. Please don't cry." His voice softened."Im sorry."He reached out to her, her hands cupped her face and she jerked away, and wiped the tears. She ran and sat in one of the chairs outside of the resteraunt."I need to go. Bye." I said."Yeah, I should deal with her, I guess." He said, he leaned in and gave me a sensual peck that sent my heart stuttering again. Which earned a new set of sobs from the insufferable Edwards used his thumb to trace my cheek, and then turned to tend to the crybaby. I'm not worried; she's not his style anymore. I to get ready for my movie date with Sav.I got home and jumped in the shower. Clean slate, for a new date. I need to get the smell of Eli off me. I don't want to crush Savs hopes as soon as I see him by smelling like Eli.I hop out and dry off, putting on a less glamorous set of pink underwear and matching heart-covered bra with a bow on it. And headed to my closet. I settled on a high waited pink floral skirt White braided waist belt and a white t-shirt. I put on some white gladiator sandals that matched the belt, and moved on to accessories. I put on a pearl necklace, bracelet, and earrings. And went to my vanity to put on my face. I did my hair in a loose fish tail with a pink headband. For makeup I did natural with rosy cheeks and pink seductress for Eli. Girl next door for Sav. Weird.I ran down the stairs to change my purse to my worn out white leather coach bag, grabbed my cell and went to the dot, for my pre-date date.I walked in to find Sav drinking coffee already. I'm not late am I? I checked my phone. Nope."Hey, sorry, am I late or something?" I asked, confused as I sat down."Oh no, no, im just early." Sa said, adding a nervous chuckle."So what movie are we gonna see?" I asked, trying to start the conversation, and bring him out of his shell."I was thinking we would watch the new romance flick." He said with a hint of a blush on his cheeks."Oh yeah! I herd that got great reviews! So excited! What're you gonna get?" I asked after looking at the small menu."The chicken wings are really good here, so we can get those?" He suggested.'Oh yeah, that's perfect! I love chicken!" I said overly anxious to get to the carried on normal conversation and made small talk until Sav came out of his shell, and I found out we have a TON in common! I don't know why, but I think I like Mr. Tall dark and walked out from the movie theatre and I stretched my arms high, "Whoa1 that was so sweet! How he would go against everyone to be with the one he loved. Not caring who thought what about him! I wish I had something like that." Sav came up behind me and held my hand as we walked to his car." Maybe you have it in the palm of your hand." He said as he squeezed my hand to make his point."Maybe." I agreed. But all I could think about was getting almost 11, and Sav dropped me off at the dot and I gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. I got in my car and started heading in a different direction from where my house was.I drove for a few minuets before I arrived at my destination. I locked my car and walked up to the door. And gave the doorbell a push and waited."Roxy?" Eli said as he opened the didn't even have time to remember he said I could come over before I threw myself into his arms, and we started meshing our lips together."Where's your room?" I even I wasn't prepared for what happened next. 


End file.
